


Brevity

by EpisodeManiac



Category: How to Get Away with Murder, Preacher (TV), Quantico (TV), Star Wars - All Media Types, Suicide Squad (2016), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Humor, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-07-28 12:00:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7639405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EpisodeManiac/pseuds/EpisodeManiac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...is the soul of wit. (drabble collection)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Myth (Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker - Star Wars)

**Author's Note:**

> Collection for a very (VERY) short drabbles for different fandoms.  
> I just realised that I have like a hundred of ideas (all written down) but I don't have time to write proper works. And I really need to get these ideas out of my system so - microformat!  
> I also wouldn't mind some prompts - dunno which fandom though. Say that: if it's at least vaguely popular TV show - then I most likely have seen it. It coud be a ship or just a character-centric... But beware, there will, most likely, be no more than 150 words.  
> Also, I'd like to remind you, that english is not my first language, so if you see any mistakes - let me know.

Leia can’t count how many times has she heard something along the lines of ‘Luke Skywalker? But I thought he’s just a myth!’.

 

That’s human nature: they don’t believe in Force, they don’t believe in heroes, they don’t believe in fairytales.

 

Leia’s memories are still fresh: she remembers their adventures, his laugh, rough skin on his hands and the softness of his hair; she remembers ever-present and constant feeling of him in the Force – calming, supportive, loving.

 

Now, reaching out for him through the Force and feeling nothing but emptiness, it seems to her that the man she loves really was just a figment of her imagination.


	2. Tears (Leia Organa/Luke Skywalker - Star Wars)

Well known fact: General Organa never cries.

Her eyes were dry when Alderaan was destroyed right in front of her. Her face was an emotionless mask when her son chose the path of the Sith. There wasn’t anything when she was told that Han Solo died by the hand of Kylo Ren.

Everyone on the base is so excited that legendary Luke Skywalker is coming to them, so, during the dinner, some young pilot asks General to tell them what’s this famous Jedi like.

Well known fact: General Organa never cries; that’s why no one knows what to do when they see tears running down her cheeks.


	3. Nuts (Wes Gibbins - HTGAWM)

_‘Look at the person on your left’_ , she said. _‘And on your right’_.

 

Wes is looking, he’s really trying, but even when you think that you already saw someone at their lowest, that you already saw the worst in them – they can always get even worse, show you the amount of darkness you never expected.

 

Wes wishes it were easier – so people would be like nuts, when you can just crack at the shell and see if it’s gone bad.

 

Wes does just that, but when he cracks them, they’re all too dark to be edible.

 

 _‘Do you know who anyone really is?’_ , echoes Annalise’s voice in his head when he looks at his reflection.

 

Wes wants to know, but it seems that with every person he finds to be rotten he himself rots a little more.

 

His eyes are dark in the mirror – like the bad nuts, like he has gone nuts.

 

_‘Do you even know who you are?’._


	4. Wings (Maxwell Lord/Kara Danvers - Supergirl)

Maxwell hates hypocrites.

That’s why he hates Supergirl; he knows what a threat she could be, he knows that no one is immensely good. He just wants the world to see what he sees, to see the truth; he wants to show the world that Supergirl is no symbol, no saint, she’s just like everyone – flawed and damaged.

He wants to show them that she is not above them all. He wants to make Kara Zor-El fall.

Instead, she reaches for his hand and takes him to the sky with her.


	5. Missing parts (Preacher)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cassidy DID order a missing parts to fix that air conditioner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just kept thinking... I mean, that damn AC is as much a part of a fandom as Jesse and Cassidy)))  
> And then, the finale...  
> That, actually, came slighty longer than it was suppose to, but... It's an experiment, anyway.

The car is incredibly hot under the merciless Texan sun, and the guy inside is drenched with sweat and horribly tired.

 

The whole ordeal has been pulling the nerves of their entire post station for a months: not just the fact that they accidentally sent the package to Alaska instead of Texas – _that happens all the time_ – but the fact that the recipient, some irish dude named Pronsias Cassidy, has been calling every fucking day and nagging them about it with his horrible accent and impressive collection of cuss words.

 

That’s why, when the package – _finally!_ – came back, they’ve decided to sent someone to deliver it personally, because no one had any more patience to deal with irish dick. (That someone, unfortunately, was him, that’s why he was on his fifth day of a trip to Middle-Of-Nowhere, Texas)

 

Except…

 

The courier hastily parked under the “Welcome to Anville” sign and scrambled out of a heated car.

 

There was no town.

 

There were ruins, pieces of wood and chunks of stones and metal lying around, half-buried under the sand.

 

There was a part of a huge cross not far from him – that obviously came from the church, where the package was suppose to be delievered.

 

“Oh, hell”, - the guy said, climbing back into the car. – “Looks like they won’t need that AC parts after all”.


	6. Promise (Floyd Lawton(/)Chato Santana - Suicide Squad)

“What you did wouldn’t have helped her” – Santana says and pointedly looks at Harley, who's hanging on the rope from the helicopter.

“Yeah, no shit”, - growls Floyd, not even trying to hide disgust for Amanda Waller in his eyes.

“That’s not what I’m talking about”, - replies with a sigh El Diablo. – “Her thing with Joker is toxic, it will destroy her, just like my powers are destroying me. Would be more merciful to kill her now.”

Deadshot doesn’t have the strength to look him in the eyes, because he can’t deny that this thought hasn’t crossed his mind, so he misses the moment when Santana steps too close.

“Promise me”, - breaths Chato in his face, lips just an inch away from his own, and he feels the heat and desperation coming from another man, - “promise that when it will be my turn, you won’t ‘miss’”.

Lawton doesn’t say anything and just walks away.

When the time comes, and Chato lies like a broken toy under a monster looking expectantly at hi, Floyd swallows the bitter taste of tears in the back of his throat and yells “Blow it up!”.


	7. Betrayal (Alex Parrish/Simon Asher - Quantico)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I NEED more of that pairing! There are a couple of fics in russian, but I can't believe no one wrote anything on the in english!  
> I mean, all of those long looks and touches, and their words to each other with double-triple-quadriple meanings! They have all the sparks!  
> Please, may be someone would write them?
> 
> Also, yeah, this happens somewhere in the first half of the season, when Alex comes to Simon for help and he has to sell her to the FBI but he doesn't.

Betrayal leaves the taste of blood and gun powder on his tongue.

On one hand he has the FBI telling him that she is a traitor, a terrorist, and using some compelling arguments along with evidence. On the other hand he has her, someone who always believed in him, who was always there for him, even when FBI wasn’t. Someone so, so desperate and someone who needed him now.

The choice is simple, really.

Alex kisses him in attempt to hide their faces from FBI agents; he doesn’t know if that kiss makes him a Judas for her or for this country.

After, Simon licks his lips, trying to savor the remnants of blood and gun powder and something that is so unmistakenly Alex.

Betrayal has never tasted sweeter.


End file.
